Natsume Building His Life Back
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume is married to Luna and has an orphan daughter. But is he really happy with his life? Well, not quite. And it only gets worse when Ruka ends up to be his secret Scheduler! And what? Ruka accidently recruited MIKAN as Natsume's Secretary! Boy, Natsume's in for an even WORSE life! Or... is it an even worse... AFTERLIFE! Not a One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like writing something... but I'm not sure what it is...**

**Ah, what the heck.**

**FLOW TIME!**

I ran through the corridors, running and running.

But the man caught me.

He put a napkin over my mouth, and I became woozy.

The last thing I heard before I fainted was a scream/shout from a familiar voice.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Different P.O.V.

It had been so many years since then.

I can't even keep track, I'm so constantly p***ed and depressed.

And SHE doesn't make it any better.

I curse Persona each day of my life for this, but I can't do it. I can't kill him. I can't defy.

If Mikan is to live, that is.

Yes, I am unhappily married. Yes, I hate life. Yes, I am disgusted, p***ed, and depressed every day.

But I do it all for HER.

My girl, Mikan.

No, Luna is not my girl.

I may be married to her, but the marriage was forced upon me.

We have a kid, yes, but it is an orphan.

I would never even DARE to have sex with her.

"Natsume~" I heard her disgusting voice and stopped. "Mou, look at me." I turned. She kissed me, but I didn't react.

"Daddy?" a little girl with a blanket came back, "Aren't you going to kiss Momma?"

I do not care for Luna or this kid.

"No, I have work to do."

"Mou, Natsume-kun~" Luna whined, but I turned and resumed walking.

If Mikan was to live, I did not have to be overly kind.

I just had to act as if I loved her and that orphan.

Today, I was recruiting a Secretary, but I didn't know who it was.

After all, I wasn't the one who recruited him.

Supposedly, the guy would keep me on track, be nice, ect. get what I want, whatever.

I sighed before I opened the door.

I found out... this 'Secretary' wasn't a guy...

But a girl I knew all too well.

Either that or... the boy I thought scheduled my stuff was the secretary and the girl was the one who scheduled my stuff.

Either way, I've been closer to someone I thought very far away.

Either way, now, the two people I used to love...

Are now people who work for me.

* * *

Ruka's P.O.V.

It had been years since I last saw him.

Yes, I was the one who scheduled his stuff, but I never met him.

After all, he may end up firing me or something.

But now, since I recruited (accidently) Sakura, I HAD to meet him.

Or he'd go crazy, hurt Sakura's feelings, something like that.

I had been talking to Sakura about her position and mine, but we heard the door open and turned.

There stood a shocked Natsume.

"What the f***?"

Those was the first words out of his mouth.

"Have I gone to the wrong place?" he murmured. "Or is this some test? Crud, have I not been doing well? No, wait, I've had a Scheduler for years... did the guy die? Is this some mistake? Or did HE want to drive me crazy? Why the f*** is Mikan here?"

"... Natsume?"

"And Ruka. Am I going crazy? Wait, no, this gotta be some dream."

I think he's going crazy...

But not in the way I suspected.

"A... dream... so... I... can..." He smirked, drooling, "Do whatever I want, as long as I don't sleep-talk."

"Natsume-"

But then a lady wrapped her arms around his waist that made me freeze as he still spewed nonsense.

There stood Luna, with a girl wrapped around her waist.

"..."

I sat in shock.

It LOOKED like they were married!

I hadn't talked to Natsume in years, and I never looked for anything about him.

All I knew was that he was famous now.

Finally, Natsume seemed to realize the leech and looked.

He sneered, "This is a dream, so..."

Ah! Is he going to f*** her?!

"I can do whatever I want, INCLUDING f***ing her in FRONT of you!"

"Nani? Natsume, what are you talking about?"

"Natsume, this isn't a dream!" I shot up.

"Are you kidding me? Why else would you and Mikan be in my office?" he asked, turning to me with a freaky smile.

Well, it looked freaky to me.

"Because I schedule your stuff, and I accidently recruited Sakura!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! If this WAS a dream, how would you even THINK about that possibility?!"

Natsume seemed to ponder the idea.

"Oh my gosh, I was about to kill Mikan!" he shouted.

N-Nani...?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I gotta think this over. So this isn't a dream... Ruka's my Scheduler... Mikan's my new Secretary..." He announced emotionlessly, "Yup, Persona's work. I'M DOING HORRIBLE!" he suddenly shouted. "Crud, crud, CRUD! Mikan's gonna f***ing die because of my insolence!"

"Natsume~"

"Eep! L-Luna, I meant nothing of what I just said," he smiled nervously, "I was drunk for some reason."

THAT's a weak excuse...

"Excuse me for not being polite and saying hi to our beau~tiful daughter." Luna seemed surprised.

"Oh, right..."

"Good morning, you-"

" "Ugly a**-hole," " came a voice.

"..." Natsume seemed freaked in mid-smile.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

"Koko!" I shouted in realization.

"Yo," he said. "Please regard what I said earlier."

"Haha, d-don't cuss... in front of our... daughter..." Natsume said nervously.

"Right, sorry, man," he saluted Natsume.

"A-Anyway, good morning, you beautiful-"

" "A**-hole." "

"-little girl..." Natsume finished, obviously annoyed with Koko's interruptions.

"You need to be less stiff, Natsume."

"How are you?" Natsume asked, disregarding Koko's comment.

"I'm fine, Daddy~" she smiled. "How are you? Fine?"

" "How could I be fine with a disgusting orphan like you?" "

"Yes, I'm good..." Natsume said, disregarding Koko's OTHER comment.

"That's wonderful, Daddy!"

"... Natsume, what's so different?"

"Nothing~" he said to Luna.

"... R-Right..."

Natsume...? What had... made him so different?

He LOVED Sakura- why is he married with Luna?

No, wait, that was never said...

Only that... that girl was his kid.

"Hey, Natsume, are... you married to Luna?" I asked. He gulped and turned to me.

"... Why yes... it's a... happy. Marriage."

"..."

"You hadn't told your best friend of our marriage?" Luna asked.

"I haven't seen him in years."

" "I wish I hadn't seen him EVER." "

Natsume. Married to Luna?

... I-Is this a nightmare?

Natsume stood up and turned to me, "So? You're my Scheduler? Who is my Secretary?"

"M-Mikan... Sakura..."

"... Seriously? And do I have a say?"

"Yes..."

Please don't fire either of us...

Not like that's going to happen.

Natsume's P.O.V.

If Mikan was my secretary, I'd go crazy.

I need her gone.

"Then she isn't my secretary."

"What?!" Mikan got up from the rolling chair, "I NEED this job! I can't provide for my kids if I don't get this job!"

Twitch.

Her... kids?

"... Right..."

She has KIDS.

"And who are these 'kids'?"

"I have quite a few, Mikan Jr., Youichi Jr., Youkan, Michi-"

"So you're married to Youichi?"

She seemed surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because the names were Youichi and Mikan mixed together."

"O-Oh, right, of course!"

She's married to Youichi... he'd become a tiny me alright.

"Right. You're married to Youichi. You're still fired."

"What?! No! I NEED this job, please!"

"... It's final. You're fired."

"Ruka, please change his mind!" she turned helplessly, desperately, to Ruka, and I yearned for her.

But if she is to live, I cannot have her.

Even if she has betrayed me.

"Uh, S-Sakura-"

Wait a second. Not once has she said my name. She hasn't begged ME.

It's... almost like she doesn't REMEMBER me...

"Why, Natsume, I think she'd be a great secretary," I heard and turned to the man who blackmails me into my torturous life.

I gulped, "No, I think it's fine. I don't need a secretary..."

He sneered, "Well then... she probably won't get any OTHER job."

Because he'd kill her.

I gulped, "N-Never mind, Mikan, you can stay. Have the job." She jumped in joy, cheering.

"Good luck," he whispered in my ear. I only gulped.

"Is something wrong, Natsume?" Luna asked, sneering.

She was enjoying this.

"I think you'd be heartless to reject her."

"..."

"After all, your Scheduler picked this girl."

"..."

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka asked me.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

Whelp, this life will be more torture.

And in the end... it probably won't be worth it...

She'll probably die anyway.

Mikan...

* * *

"Natsume-sama?" I heard a cry, "There's more... P-papers..."

"Bring them in," I said emotionlessly.

As much as I wanted to see her smile, I could not.

If I did, it would be a disaster.

That's why I don't get my own papers anymore and make HER get it.

That's why I put her on random, but long, jobs.

That's why I make her...

"Oof!" she set them on a table. "What do you need now?" she looked at me through the mask.

-wear my old Black Cat mask.

"I need some coffee."

"What? You've got water!"

Zap!

"I'm falling asleep here- give me coffee."

"H-Hai... s-sir..." and she walked away.

Well, staggered away.

The mask is useful- if she's not stupid enough to not realize the lazy, useless jobs, the mask zaps her.

And she HAS to do the job.

"Natsume?" Ruka peeked his head in, "Um..."

"What happened to not seeing me?" I asked, looking through the stack Mikan gave me.

"Yeah and... what happened to you not getting your own stacks in the beginning of the day?"

I looked at him but returned to my stack, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you give Sakura USELESS jobs, and she has your old mask so she can't refuse... what's up with that? You're obviously avoiding her."

"What of it?"

"Well... Natsume, please, tell me what happened. You vanished years ago without saying anything. You and Sakura were DATING. You didn't even break up with her!"

Because I couldn't tell her.

"What is up with Mikan acting like she doesn't know me, hm Ruka?"

"... Sakura... After you left, Sakura got into drugs." I put down my stuff and stared at him. He didn't seem to notice. "And eventually, she ended up... getting into an accident. Quite honestly, we were lucky. She always, every day, got into amounts that could've killed her. After all, she couldn't handle drugs all together. Every day, we were lucky that she'd faint or something. The accident though, made her forget EVERYTHING. Everything about you. After it, she turned into the happy girl she used to be. She would forget a bit of you every day, but that... the accident made her forget YEARS. It made her forget EVERYTHING about you. She didn't even remember taking drugs, the accident, or.. why she became so upset."

"..."

She did drugs... because of my leave?

Mikan...

Mikan's P.O.V.

As usual, I was doing a useless job.

Honestly, that man makes me do weird things every day!

This time, I was going to his room, bringing coffee...

Like every other day.

I saw Ruka in the door way though. I walked closer, but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Mikan? Did drugs? Ruka, are you trying to make me feel bad or something?"

"No! I'm telling the truth, Natsume! She-she... she thought you were DEAD."

"I wish I was, Ruka," he snapped back.

"Yeah? You wish you were dead even though you're in a happy relationship?"

"You don't know that!"

"That's what you told Luna, your wife! I didn't know you had fallen for her enough to have a CHILD!"

"That's a filthy orphan!" he screamed back.

"Right," Ruka scoffed. "You seem extremely happy, Natsume, with your so-called filthy orphan and sl**ty wife!"

"I'm no-"

"Ruka? Natsume-sama?" They both gasped and looked toward me.

"Sakura, how much did you hear?" Ruka asked in fright.

"Since Natsume-sama said 'Mikan did drugs.' I didn't do drugs, did I, Ruka?"

"... N-No, you didn't," he smiled sadly.

"Tell me the truth, Ruka."

He bit his lip, "Y-You didn't... d-do drugs..."

"You're biting your lip, Ruka- you're lying. Why did I do drugs?"

"... F-For no reason..."

"Ruka, tell me." His teeth were chattering as he quivered.

"N-No reason," and he ran away.

"..."

"Do you have my coffee?" I heard Natsume-sama say and turned to him.

"Yes, I do."

"Bring it over or it'll get cold." I brought it over, and he sipped it in one jug.

"Ah! Natsume-sama, you'll burn your tongue!" He got off, and I saw his whole mouth beat red.

"I don't- urgh!"

"Natsume-sama, should I take you to the hospital?"

"No! Ahh..."

He was breathing heavy now, seeming weak and leaning more to his right.

"... N-Natsume-sama?" His eyes frantically shifted around and found me.

"Mikan... Mikan, take that mask off."

"What are you talking about? I can't take it off!"

"..." He lifted his hand and took the mask off. "Mikan, smile."

"Huh? What? You're hurt though!"

"Smile!" he screamed, and I gasped. I gulped but smiled sincerely. He sighed. "Mikan... kill me." My eyes went wide.

"N-Nani...?"

"Please. Please kill me."

"N-No, I won't... do such a thing..."

"Please? Or rather, use your alice."

"My... alice? What is that? I don't know anyone named Alice..."

"... Your nullification... Please..."

"... Natsume-sama, are you okay?"

"... Yes..."

"I think I should take you to the hospital..."

"No, this is normal."

"You shouldn't burn your tongue!" I said sternly.

"No, I don't mean that... I mean the heart attack."

"... W-What?"

"Please, Mikan, kiss me."

"What? I am married, Natsume-sama..."

"I don't care, kiss me! At least bless me with this."

"... No..."

"Please, Mikan... I'm sure Youichi wouldn't mind..."

"No, he is ALWAYS jealous!"

"If it was my last wish, I know he'd do anything for me..."

"You don't know Youichi!"

"I used to. He grew up just like me. Proof is that he married YOU."

"Na...ni?"

"He really liked me. He was like a little brother. Ask him. Tell him the name 'Natsume Hyuuga'."

"..."

-Flashback-

"What's your boss's name?" Youichi asked me, streaming my hair lovingly.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga."

He immediately stopped, "Natsume?"

"Hm? Yes, does that mean something to you?"

"... Yeah... can I... go to your work soon?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Then once I get off. I cannot wait to see him," he smiled.

"You know him?"

"Know him?" he laughed. "I'm his duplicate! I always looked up to him when I was a kid!"

"..."

-Flashback done-

"..."

So... he WOULD do anything for Natsume-sama?

"... O... Okay..."

I neared him, my teeth chattering.

My mind was shouting at me, no, no, no. It was coming up with tons of excuses.

But that all stopped when I reached his burning hot lips.

"... Thank-you... Mikan... I've lived years without you... I lived years of torture, acting as if I loved the wh*** and her stupid orphan. I hope..." he streamed my hair, "That you lived happy. I left you, so you could live..." tears streamed his cheeks. "I gave up my own happiness for you... I missed you so much... every day of my life... Know this, Mikan Sakura, my little Polka-Dots... I will always love you."

And he seemed to die.

No... no... NO!

Finally, all the memories had come back.

The ones of US and the ones of my drug-life.

Now, now, right when I remembered him, he DIES.

"No! Natsume!"

My shouts filled the building as tears streamed my cheeks.

Natsume, my love, my man, my pervert, my EVERYTHING...

Was dead. Gone.

I would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Eh? Why am I hearing a heart monitor?

I opened my eyes and met a white ceiling and lights.

I groaned.

I'm at the hospital.

But didn't I die?

I should've...

I hope I died.

If I didn't... if I'm alive...

Mikan will die- I told her EVERYTHING and kissed her.

She's dead.

And I may be, too.

Even if I am alive right now.

"Natsume?" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see my Polka Dots.

D-Did... she just call me... Natsume? Not Natsume-sama? Not Hyuuga? Not...

"Natsume... I'm sorry. I had forgotten about you."

Tears were streaming her cheeks.

I felt something helping me breathe as I watched her in astonishment.

She remembered. She remembered me!

"The kiss brought back my memories; I am so sorry that I forgot you."

"Iye," I said through the ventilator, "As long as you remember now. Er... it'd be okay even if you didn't... it'd be easier on you..."

"I don't want 'easier on me', Natsume. As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"..."

"I don't care how hard it is. I don't care what obstacles we'll face. As long as I know you, as long as I'm here in your arms... I don't care."

"... What about Luna? If... if she knows... she'll tell Persona... and you'll die," I croaked the last part.

"... Ruka took care of him."

I looked at her, and she smiled, "Persona just happened to be in a forest with quite a few bears... that often have dinner with Ruka-pyon."

"..." I couldn't help it; I smiled.

"And Hotaru poisoned him."

"They didn't torture him?"

"Oh, they did. It was a gas that took a long time to kill someone. Plus, he was in chains and being whipped by Hotaru's machines. We caught it on tape, if you want to see it."

"Hm... Sure, why not."

She nodded and clicked something on a remote.

I saw lame robots, two of which were Mikan's clones, whipping a screaming, chained Persona as gas filled the air.

Mikan chuckled, "The reason Hotaru and Ruka didn't do it personally was only because they couldn't be in there with the gas. They really wanted to beat him up..."

The whole video continued for three days before he finally slumped dead.

"Wow. That must've been torture-ful."

"Yes, yes, it surely was," she giggled. I smiled at her giggles.

Finally, I can f*** her.

{Oi, that's the one thing in your mind? o.O }

**Natsume: That was a horrible ending. I thought you planned to do lots of chapters.**

**me: I did... but it ended up short... because Persona, your blackmailer, died.**

**Natsume: You're an absolute idiot.**

**me: Hey, lots of writers go with the flow and don't know what's going on. HELLO? DID YOU NOT READ THE FIRST PART OF THE FIRST CHAPTER? IT SAID 'FLOW TIME' AS IN, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON.**

**Natsume: =_='**

**me: Anyway though, if you want more to this story, tell me.**

**Natsume: You're an idiot.**

**me: And you're a perv.**

**Natsume: You're a pervert as well.**

**me: You're a murderer.**

**Natsume: (throws a lamp at me, and I barely dodge) You're a f***ing happy-go-lucky!**

**me: I take that as a compliment, especially from you who is attracted to happy-go-lucky, emotional people.**

**Natsume: Grrr...**


	3. Epilogue Play

**Ok, I guess this is an Epilogue.**

**But first, Guest, READ MY OTHER STORIES- they got tons of lemons ;P**

**Now then, the Epilogue begins!**

**Natsume: You're an idiot.**

**me: =_=' Can you stop saying that randomly?**

**Natsume: No.**

**me: Well, anyway, the Epilogue is better when I explain it from my viewpoint, so yay!**

**Natsume: Why?**

**me: I don't know. Anyway though, after giving up Mikan for Natsume, Youichi finds a girl that looks, acts, and feels like Mikan.**

**Natsume: That could be seen in REALLY lewd ways.**

**me: =_=' I mean that she thinks like Mikan, reacts, ect.**

**Natsume: She means feels as in the heart.**

**me: Yeah, whatever, we can't explain it.**

**BAKA!**

**me (holding head, shocked): Hotaru-**

**Natsume: (blows on the top of the Baka Cannon) Imai made a Baka Cannon 2, so I bought this Baka Cannon.**

**me: ... A-Anyway... Youichi takes full custody of the kids cuz Natsume doesn't want 'em.**

**Natsume: All because ****I**** don't want 'em.**

**me: Yup. Anyway, Mikan and Natsume have a baby each year-**

**Natsume: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HAVING BABIES EVERY YEAR?!**

**me: (shrugs) Anyway, they make a baby each year, and have sex even more, and they all die happy, and... yeah. And yeah. Everyone's happy. And each kid has an alice every time and-**

**Natsume: You're thinking this way too far =_='**

**me: Not my fault. I've got a sickness with symptoms like going on and on and can't stop talking.**

**Natsume: THAT'S NOT EVEN A SICKNESS!**

**me: It MAY be.**

**Natsume: =_= The idiot's Chapter Play is out DE**

**me (probably looks in wonder): Yipee!**

**Natsume: You're an absolute idiot.**

**me: Thank-you.**

**Natsume: IT WASN'T A-**

**-Weird Chapter Play out-**


End file.
